The present invention relates to clamps, and more particularly to clamps for assembling plane members such as plates or panels and elongated members such as pipes or other sections with a view to erecting structures, shelving or the like.
French Pat. No. 2,468,023 by the present inventor discloses a known device for the assembly of plates and sections. The device consists essentially of a small cylindrical piece comprising two axle-hollows for receiving the ends of cylindrical uprights and a slit at the side perpendicular to the axis of the cylinder for receiving the edge of a plate.
Such a device is quite suitable for erecting small structures, such as glass showcases, but it cannot readily be adapted to the fixing of plates onto existing tubular structures.